The Drive-Through
by SmolDuckling
Summary: "Uhhh, can I get you?" "...I'm sorry?" "Uh, can I get you?" "...A what? "Uh, I want you." "...Me?" "Yeah."


_Based on:_ www. instagram _p/BfeiQfGgQ8V/ (remove spaces)_

I'm doing this for the free food. Nothing else.

That's what Hunk had told himself at the drive through speaker as he was about to tell the worker his "order".

"Uhhh, can I get you?"

"...I'm sorry?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Why do you want me to do this?" Hunk sighed as Lance and Pidge both beamed up at him after telling him the dare.

"Because, Hunk, buddy, old pal, it will be _funny_ ," Lance said while his grin widened, "and plus, why do you care? You just do the simple dare, and me and Pidge buy your lunches for the whole school week!"

"Pidge and _I_."

"Shush, Pidge."

"I dunno guys, what if I embarrass myself? Then we can't come back to this McDonalds anymore, and it's the closest one to the campus, why can't I just do it at the downtown one?" Hunk was willing to do this dare, for free lunches? Of course! But, he just can't at this McDonalds, not with _him_ , working at the window.

"Because, the downtown one is too far, and it'll cost gas money because we have to _drive_ there!" Pidge, always the money saver, any normal 16 year old would use any excuse to get some driving in, but _noo_ , apparently if you're a 16 year old _super genius_ who managed to skip multiple grades and get into college early, then you become a stickler for funds.

"Well, then maybe I can do it late at night? Y'know, when it's not lunch rush, I'm sure I'll just be holding up the line…" Hunk was just fumbling for an excuse to not do this dare here, he couldn't.

"Hunk, we have school in the morning and Pidge has night classes, plus," Lance glanced at the 3 cars in the parking lot, one of them being Hunk's, "I don't think we have to worry about a lunch rush. Now are you just gonna do it or not?" Lance was feigning annoyance now, he knows Hunk hates to make people annoyed, so it'll make him speed up his decision.

"Uhmm, al-ALRIGHT! I'll do it, for the chicken nuggets." Hunk conceded, there was no point in arguing with Pidge and Lance, Lance knows all his weaknesses and Pidge can shut down all his arguments with reasoning.

"YAYY" Lance jumped up and hugged Hunk hard, "Okay! Now, Go get in your car and go through the drive-through and we'll watch and listen from the backseat!"

"Uh, now? Umm, okay..." Hunk's hands shook as he walked to the car, Lance and Pidge were cheering him on, though, so he attempted to gain his confidence and gripped the steering wheel tightly, he glanced back at his friends in the back seat and Pidge had her phone out, ready to film, while Lance gave him a bright smile and a thumbs up.

Hunk pulled up to the drive-through. I'm doing this for the free food. Nothing else.

That's what Hunk had told himself at the drive through speaker as he was about to tell the worker his "order".

"Uhhhh, can I get you?" Hunk said, as confident as possible.

"...I'm sorry?" The worker said, obviously thinking he had heard Hunk wrong.

"Uh, can I get you?" Hunk said again, slowly losing his confidence.

"...A what?" The worker was still obviously confused about what exactly Hunk was going on about. Hunk decided he'd try one more time before chickening out.

"Uh, I want you." He had gathered the rest of his confidence to utter that the last time.

"...Me?"

"Yeah."

This can't be happening. The polite hot regular with the sweet voice, who comes to get lunch here at least once a week with his friends, is asking to order _him_. Keith was freaking out, he has to play it cool, play hard to get, like Allura with Shiro, yes, that's what he'll do, no need to seem overconfident.

"Pull up then, first window, whats up." Fuck, the hard to get act, that man is too good to give up this chance.

Hunk didn't expect an answer like that, he has to think of something cool to respond with, uhm.

"How much- uh-how much you cost, boy?" That was smooth, Lance is probably proud.

"Shhh, I'm off in 2 minutes, you can swoop me up anytime." Holy shit, he's into it, holy shit, the pretty, long haired, emo-ish, McDonalds employee, is totally into this...is he?

"Ey, you serious tho?" Hunk was sure the cute guy was just gonna say he was joking him back.

"Totally, pull up I'll give you my number and I'll be done in two minutes." Hunk glanced back at Lance and Pidge in the backseat and saw that Pidge had stopped recording and now both of them are covering their mouths looking as though they're about to squeal. Hunk pulled up to the to the first window and saw him at the window smiling and blushing.

"Hey, uh, here you go.." Keith handed Hunk a napkin with a phone number on it and Hunk held onto it delicately, "If you wanna go do something, like, y'know...get ice cream, or something, after I get off, I'm free all day, so, y'know, you can just wait or just text me, either's fine." Keith was blushing more now, and their interaction seemed to have gained the attention of some other employees behind him.

"S-sure! I don't have anything important I have to do today, so I'm free, I can take you out as soon as you get off!" Hunk couldn't believe that he was serious, he was so excited to take this boy out, it was a miracle.

"Well, it's 1, so I'm off now, why don't you pull around and I'll come out when I've put all my stuff away." Keith closed the window and stepped out of view.

At this point Hunk finally looked back at his friends and they looked like two kids who were just told they were going to Disney world.

"Dude…." Lance began, only to be interrupted by an incredibly enthusiastic Pidge,

"HUNK, MY DUDE, YOU GOTTA DO THIS RIGHT, YOU HAVE BEEN CRUSHING ON THIS GUY SINCE THE START OF THE SCHOOL YEAR! HE'S INTO YOU, YOU GOT THIS IN THE BAG, YOU JUST GOTTA TREAT HIM RIGHT, TAKE HIM TO THAT FANCY ICE CREAM PARLOR ON 10TH, THAT PLACE IS FANCY AS FUCK, YOU'LL HAVE HIM IN YOU BED IN NO TIME!-"

"PIDGE! Settle down, he's gotta play it cool, show him that he can treat him like a prince, pay for his food, give him the ole' yawn-arm-stretch-over-the-shoulder, flirt with him, call him pretty, I'm sure mullet boys like him like to be called pretty, trust me." Lance gives him a confident smile that doesn't really reassure him.

"Um alright, guys, are you coming with or….?" Hunk was a bit afraid of having his two 'wingmen' with him on his first date with this guy.

"Nah, me and Lance will walk back to campus, no worries, right Lance?"

"Buttt-" Pidge gives Lance a hard stare, "...fineee, yeah, we'll walk home, have fun, Hunky!" Lance yells those last words as he and Pidge hop out of his car.

Well, this was not what he expected to happen when he woke up today.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(This is my first fanfic, I hope you're enjoying it! ^v^)


End file.
